memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Birds of Prey/Uneasy Alliances/Chapter Two
Red Arrow (Typhuss), Black Siren (Earth 50 Laurel) and Talia are walking through the alleyway as Talia looks at Typhuss. So where do we start? Talia says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. We should find the assassins and their hideout says Typhuss as he looks at Talia. She nods at Typhuss as their searching for the hideout Typhuss looks at Talia. It means a great deal to me that you are helping me get data on Lex says Typhuss as he looks at Talia. She looks at him. Your welcome Typhuss I understand that your daughter Helena doesn't trust me Talia says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. That's correct but I trust you Talia, you are helping me spy on my enemy says Typhuss as he looks at Talia. Talia looks at Typhuss. So where do we find their hideout Talia says as she looks around and then at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. A abandoned building, they wouldn't want any visitors to come around, that's where we start says Typhuss as he looks at Talia. Talia looks at him. All right let's start looking around Talia says as she looks at him. They search for the base as Black Siren (Earth 50 Laurel) looks at Red Arrow (Typhuss). Why is Helena against Talia's asistance with trying to take down Lex? Laurel says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. Helena doesn't trust Talia and she thinks that Talia can't be trusted, Talia has useful information that we can use says Typhuss as he looks at Earth 50 Laurel. Talia looks at him. Who is that right there selling the drugs Talia says as she points at Jack. Typhuss rolls his eyes and walks over to him. Oh no I'm not helping you this time you want me to end up like Baxter from TMNT Jack says as he tries to walk away but Typhuss grabs him and puts him in the armbar and asked him some questions. Seen any assassins in this part of the city Jack, any people you haven't seen in this part of the city lately says Typhuss as he looks at Jack. Jack looks at him. No get the hell off me right now you've got no reason to do this, this time Jack says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Typhuss takes out a arrow from his quiver. Lex Luthor is the one who has sent these assassins in the city, you must know something or saw them if you don't start talking I'm going to stab you with this arrow says Typhuss as he looks at Jack. Jack looks at him. I might of heard about it but that's all I know Jack says as he looks at him. Typhuss puts the arrow back into the quiver and looks at Jack. What did you hear Jack, tell me says Typhuss as he looks at Jack. Jack looks at him. I'll give you the information for a small favor Jack says as he looks at them. Talia looks at him and grabs him by the throat. All right I've got a very short fuse here I've had to deal with an overprotective daughter and a nephew and a best friend of his so if you can kindly please tell us or I will break your neck Talia says as she looks at Jack. Jack looks at her. I've been threaten by Lex that I could be killed Jack says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at him. We can protect you from Lex says Typhuss as he looks at Jack. Jack looks at him. I've heard that they were hired by Lex and that he tasked them with killing the Birds of Prey and you Jack says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Don't worry about that now, we need to get you to safely says Typhuss as he looks at Jack. Jack looks at him. Thanks Jack says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at him. Your welcome says Typhuss as he looks at Jack. They leave the alleyway.